This invention relates to profiled sheet material and to side walls and floors or decks formed therefrom, especially but not exclusively, for use in the manufacture of high-sided lorries, trailers and containers.
Profiled sides of lorries, trailers and containers are well known, formed of sheet steel which is corrugated (vertically) for strength, but one disadvantage of these sheets is their high resistance to wind which results in increased fuel consumption. In addition, operators of such vehicles use the sides for promoting their name etc. and it is difficult to paint on or to read the wording on corrugated sides.
An object of the invention is to provide a profiled side which will present a substantially smooth outer surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a floor or deck of shallow depth but relatively high strength.